gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Choir Room
The Choir Room, also known as The music room, is the classroom at McKinley High where New Directions have rehearsal every day after school. All their meetings take place there and so does most of the show. Many musical numbers have also been performed in the Choir Room. Season One *Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat - First Group Number *Le Freak *Gold Digger *I Say a Little Prayer ''- First Female Solo'' *Maybe This Time - First Duet *It's My Life/Confessions Part II - First Mash Up *Halo/Walking on Sunshine *No Air *Hate on Me *Ride Wit Me *Bust a Move *Sweet Caroline - First Male Solo *Sing Sing Sing *Defying Gravity - First Diva Off *Endless Love *Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl *Lean on Me *Hair/Crazy in Love *Imagine *Smile (Lily Allen) *When You're Smiling *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going *My Life Would Suck Without You *Hello, I Love You *Gives You Hell *Borderline/Open Your Heart *What It Feels Like For a Girl *A House Is Not a Home *Ice Ice Baby *Total Eclipse of the Heart *The Climb *Lady Is a Tramp *Jessie's Girl *The Boy Is Mine *Bad Romance ''- First lines only'' *Beth *It's a Man's Man's Man's World *Good Vibrations *Over The Rainbow Season Two *Billionaire *The Only Exception *Only The Good Die Young *I Look To You *Losing My Religion *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *River Deep - Mountain High *Sing! *With You I'm Born Again *Lucky *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy *Dammit Janet *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind *Forget You *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year *Need You Now *My Funny Valentine *Firework *Fat Bottomed Girls *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) *Baby *Take Me or Leave Me *I Know What Boys Like *My Headband *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) *Landslide *Kiss *Only Child *Trouty Mouth *Big Ass Heart *Hell To The No *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *I've Gotta Be Me *As If We Never Said Goodbye *Dreams *Songbird *I Don't Want To Know *Go Your Own Way Season Three *Big Spender *You Can't Stop The Beat - First Verse Only *Spotlight - First Verse Only *Run the World (Girls) - Second Part Only *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *Take Care Of Yourself *Hot For Teacher *Perfect *I'm the Only One *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *I Kissed a Girl - Second Part Of First Verse Until The End *Constant Craving *Red Solo Cup *All I Want For Christmas Is You *Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Without You *Never Can Say Goodbye ''- Second Part Only'' *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *L-O-V-E *Let Me Love You *Home *I Will Always Love You'' - First Chorus to Third Verse Only'' *I'm Still Standing *Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio *Fighter - Portion of First Verse Only *Night Fever *Disco Inferno - Second Part Only *If I Can't Have You *More Than a Woman *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) - First Part Only '' *Saving All My Love For You *So Emotional *It's Not Right But It's Okay *I Have Nothing *School's Out *Shake It Out *The Rain in Spain *Because You Loved Me - ''First & Last Part Only *Tongue Tied *Forever Young *I'll Remember *You Get What You Give *In My Life Gallery imageshkhkjh.jpg DefyingGravity.PNG|Rachel and Kurt in ''Defying Gravity" 12fsdlfkjsdlkf.jpg|"Imagine" tn-500_112glee-ep112_sc41_5054.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png TP'd Choir Room.png Glee_room.jpg glee-s2ep6-5-e1289372430469.jpg Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|"Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer" Gleeboys.jpg|"Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind" Vlcsnap-706232.png|Mini's of the cast Baby.jpg|"Baby" TMOLM.jpg|"Take Me or Leave Me" Landslide.png|"Landslide" 304h.jpg|"Last Friday Night" 307glee ep307-sc11 038.jpg|Puck in "I'm the Only One" Normal 0031.jpg Normal 0070.jpg|ND Girls and Troubletones in "I Kissed a Girl" Tumblr luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o2 400.jpg Ekyoq.jpg|Mercedes in All I Want For Christmas Is You PuckFinnTheRaininSpain20.png|"The Rain in Spain" Category:Locations